The Child of Shade and Shadow
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Time Travel. Mpreg. OOC. OCs. Harry discovers his life is a lie. Everything he has said or done has been controlled by Dumbledore. Lily is not his mother. Betrayed and imprisoned, Harry now has the chance to turn back time. Powerful HP. Gray-HP. LV/HP and More. De-aging and Blood Adoptions.
1. Prologue: Turning Back Time

**The Child of Shade and Shadow**

**Book 01:** Thirteen Ravens

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

Additional Material by Kurai Ame_ (With Permission)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Bi-sexuality, Sexual Content (homosexual intercourse, heterosexual intercourse, threesomes and more, female and male masturbation, double penetration, fellatio, rimming, hand jobs, possible mentions of bestiality, mentions of incest and mind control), graphic violence (Blood and Gore), adult language (expletives and sexual language), scary thematic material, changes to appearance, history, abilities, lineage, and personalities. Original Characters (OC(s)), Out of Character (OOC), non-canon events (AU), pregnancies, Male pregnancies (Mpreg), character bashing within reason, and some cross dressing. Includes new Magical Creatures, new magical abilities, new magical theories, new talents, new magical places and new magical cultures and of Physical abuse and neglect. **Author's Note:** All sexual material can be found at my "Archive of our own" penname Merula_Aeolus.

**Genres: **Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/Fantasy/Angst

**Series Summary: **Slash and Het. Threesomes and More. Time Travel. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OCs. Albus Dumbledore is not the gentle old War Hero he is believed to be. He is a conniving, manipulative monster hell bent on controlling the Magical Public, using his former student Tom Marvolo Riddle's insanity to seize control of the Magical world through war. He is a psychopath using and discarding individuals like chess pieces in order to create his dystopian and subservient Magical Society. Harry James Potter defeated Lord Voldemort during the fall of 1998, only to be betrayed by his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, who faked his death, his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, her lover, Dean Thomas, the Order of Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. Harry was thrown into Azkaban never to see the light of day again. Harry discovers most of his life is a lie. His very convictions and values were instilled within him by his Mentor, his mind and personality was tampered with along with his memories and his very name is not his own. He is Hadrian Laverne-Ciro Carbone-Peverell, son of Jamison Laverne Peverell, also known as James Potter, and Ciro Laurus Carbone, a Wealth Italian pureblood Nobleman. Lillian Anna-Marie Potter, a friend of James had helped hide his accidental pregnancy, long enough for James to give birth to his son and to fall in love with James's child as if Hadrian was her own. Hadrian chooses to sacrifice everything, to turn back time and rise from the ashes, like a phoenix.

**Author's Note I: **Alright, I have been asked why I change the names of my characters. Here is the answer; when you think of "Harry Potter", you immediately think "Oh yeah, scrawny, black haired and emerald eyed wizard and let's not forget the-boy-who-lived!" Since I am recreating the series, I don't want you to make that connection, so that when I say Hadrian Potter, you're like – "Who is that?" and I can tell you. Besides, I abhor the name Harry.

**Main Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle/Hadrian Carbone-Peverell

**Side Pairings: **Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Blake Rookwood/Theodore Nott/Gabrielle Delacour, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Percival Dolohov/Neville Longbottom, Francis Dolohov/Katie Bell, Gregory Dolohov/Angelina Johnson, Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Ciro Laurus Carbone/James Potter (Deceased), Ciro Laurus Carbone/Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Rabastan LeStrange/Sirius Black/Aden Rookwood

**Summary: **Slash. Het. Threesomes. Time Travel. Mpreg. OOC. OCs. Harry discovers his life is a lie. His very convictions and values were instilled within him by his Mentor, his mind and personality was tampered with along with his memories and his very name is not his own. LV/HP and More. Powerful Characters.

**Recommended Reading: **"Atra Regnum" by Shadow Rebirth, "The Art of Hidden Personas" by White Dwarf, "Of Shadow, Shines and Shades" by dra6on, "Black Phoenix" by Sara Blake, "What is in a Soul" by KySinne, "Bloodied Skies" by Toki Mirage, "Betrayal's Touch" by Kiera27, "Piercing the Veil" by Moirae Ma'at, "Schooled" by Wyrdsmith, "Three Wizards" by poufllyanah, "The Black Heir" by Firephoenix8, "Hollow Thunder, Vital Lightning" by Aariya07, "The White Lord" by DominaSeraphim, "Skin Deep" by Vingilot, "Prodigal Delinquent" by Ethereal Euphoria, "When Masks Break" by Tiara Light, and "Death of Today" by Epic Solemnity – Fan

"Blah" – Speaking / _"Blah_" – Telepathy / _Blah_ – Thinking / _**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue /** "Blah"** – Gobbledgook

* * *

**The Child of Shade and Shadow**

**Book 01:** Thirteen Ravens

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

**Prologue:** Turning Back Time

* * *

"What happens to a dream deferred? Does it dry up – like a raisin in the sun? Or fester like sore – and then run? Does it stink like rotten meat? Or crust and sugar over – like a syrupy sweet? Maybe it just sags like a heavy load. Or does it explode?" – **Langston Hughes** (poet – A Dream Deferred)

"Have you ever dealt with people who have lost everything in an hour? In The Morning you leave the house where your wife, your children, your parents live. You return to find only a smoking pit. Something in you snaps - to a certain extent you stop being human. You have no need for money or glory; revenge is your only joy. And because you no longer cling to life, Death avoids you, the bullets fly past. You become a WOLF..." - **Russian General Aleksander Lebed** (Veteran of Afghanistan)

He was the sort of person who stood on mountaintops during thunderstorms in wet copper armour shouting "All the Gods are bastards." – **Terry Pratchett** (Author)

* * *

_All good stories begin with a rather catchy beginning. Unfortunately, this is not a "Good Story", it is a rather "Naughty Story". This Naughty story all manner of dreadful and eerie events will occur. However, I will promise you a story in which your creativity will be challenged, your understanding of magic will be overcome and your brain will be reduced to dribble by the romantic parts. So maybe we should begin? Well then… we will start at the beginning, where all stories should start_ – **Kurai Ame**.

* * *

**March 12, 1986**

Hadrian sighed as he read the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet.

**Boy-Who-Lived Killed in Muggle Accident**

**Muggle Relatives under investigation on Abuse Charges**

By Elizabeth Dowell

_This Morning at precisely 1:37 am, Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter Lordship and known fondly as the-boy-who-lived was killed in a muggle Accident in London. A squib gardener, Mr. Laurence, reported what he had seen, a young and malnourished boy, who appeared five years old dash across the street running away from an unknown conflict and was run over by a muggle automobile. An ambulance was called, but Harry didn't survive the drive. Evidence was found on his corpse of physical and sexual abuse along with repetitive starvation and neglect. After the Squib identified the child as Harry James Potter, the muggle Aurors traced the child back to Surrey, England where his Muggle guardians, his Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley lived with Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley. I was appalled to learn that Harry Potter of the Great and Noble house of Potter was raised by Muggles without knowledge of his Lordships or Magic. _

_His muggle primary teacher informed me that his Aunt had told her that his parents had died in a drunken car accident and that Harry was a delinquent. However, Harry's School ranking as the first of his year says otherwise. This Primary School teacher had noticed oddities in Harry's behavior, such as his isolative nature and suicidal ideology, that concerned her and had notified Child Social Services. When I visited Child Social Services to make an official inquiry of their lack of investigation I discovered several members of the Department had been Obliviated and contacted the Ministry. Someone was covering up Harry's treatment. _

_Appearing in the Dursley household, I was informed that the Dursleys were indeed to blame for their nephew's abuse. Harry had no proper bedroom. Rather he slept on an ill made cot in a broom closet under the stairs. He was verbally degraded called a Freak, and a waste of Space. He was treated like a house elf by his relatives. He was cooking their meals, doing their laundry and cleaning the house by hand. Vernon Dursley beat the boy for imagined infractions, such as breathing too loudly or getting better grades than his son. Petunia Dursley starved her nephew, directed his chores and verbally abused him. His cousin, Dudley was a bully that scared away friends from Harry and beat him as well. Dudley was legendary for his bullying of smaller and sickly children, but the Dursleys spun stories of how Harry was to blame._

_In conclusion Harry James Potter, lived four years under the care of physically, and verbally abusive guardians, isolated, lonely and slightly suicidal. We placed our trust in the Ministry and in Albus Dumbledore to care for our National Hero and I am sad to admit I was wrong. Can we trust Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic to care for our children any longer?_

**For Vernon Dursley's testimony**… pg. 18

**For Petunia Dursley's defense**… pg. 23

**Funeral for Harry J. Potter **…. Pg. 34

Well, Harry Potter was officially dead and gone, even though they did divulge into his personal history with the Dursleys. The golem, he and the Goblins had created and then perfected had worked beautifully. "Hadrian," Lord Ragnok called, "The Lineage Parchment is finished. You may come to my office now." Hadrian followed Ragnok from his private quarters at the bank. The Lord Goblin insisted he take residence secretly at the bank, as no wizard or witch could be trusted to hide his whereabouts. Entering the Lord Goblin's office, Hadrian's eyes were riveted on the seemingly innocent creamy parchment on the desk. Ragnok offered a golden dagger, with which Hadrian pricked his index finger with, dropping seven drops of blood on the parchment. A complex family tree took form, and additional information was scrawled beneath each individual.

* * *

Harry James Potter defeated Lord Voldemort during the fall of 1998, only to be betrayed by his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, who faked his death, his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, her lover, Dean Thomas, the Order of Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. Harry was thrown into Azkaban never to see the light of day again.

"_We are the Moirae, the Goddesses of Fate; Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos," a beautiful young woman with dark chocolate-brown hair and olive-toned skin said, her brown eyes searching the face of the young savior. The other two women were similar in appearance, though one had shimmering blue-silver eyes and the other with green eyes. "We have called your soul before us, Nemesis, the goddess of retribution and Thanatos, the God of Death, for you to make a choice, one which can change the very fabrics of reality. We offer you two options, one you can move on and join those you love that have passes into eternal slumber or you can chose to go and unwind time in order to save the fate of Magical Kind."_

_Hadrian gazed at each face of the five deities, carefully noting their expressions. The Moirae studied him with interest, while Death, a handsome young man with long black hair and silver eyes studied his with an indulgent smile on his face. Nemesis, a buxom blond woman, on the other hand studied him nervously. _

_Hadrian thought on it for some time before answering, "I will unwind time to save the future of all Magical kind." Nemesis finally broke into a smile._

* * *

**March 16, 1986 – 2:12 am**

The British Ministry of Magic

The Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was a lot more competent and intelligent wizard than he portrayed. He played the smiling buffoon to the faces of Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, but he wouldn't take it any longer. Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, and Cornelius's third cousin had been killed by a Muggle automobile. Furthermore, the so-called magical relatives, Dumbledore had assured him, his cousin was living with had turned out to be Muggles, who were now facing physical abuse charges along with neglect in their nephew's treatment. Fudge was putting his foot down. Dumbledore's blatant manipulation of the Ministry would now end.

* * *

**March 16, 1986 – 2:30 pm**

Headmaster's office, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was in a foul mood. His weapon was dead. His reputation was in tatters. He had lost his positions as head of the Wizengamot and in the International Confederation of Wizards. His order of Merlin, first class plaque in the Ministry had been removed from the wall during his pending investigation. The Hogwarts Board of Governors was heading an investigation into his role as headmaster. Furthermore, when he attempted drain the Potter vaults into his own the Goblins had maliciously informed him a relative of Potter had already done so. The last straw had been that several of his staff members had resigned – Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Madam Pomphrey, Madam Hooch, Vivian Vector, and Pomona Sprout. Severus Snape had attempted to resign as well, but Dumbledore had threatened to have Severus thrown into Azkaban is he did so. Severus now refused to speak with him on other matters besides school matters. This was a disaster!

* * *

_**Dear Hadrian,**_

_If you have received this letter, then you know that I am not your biological mother. However, this does not mean I do not love you as a mother does. Hadrian I love you more than life itself. No doubt you heard that I fell in love with James in his sixth year, the truth is we casually dated in sixth year until James discovered he was homosexual. We remained friends. However, during the fall of 1979, James discovered he was pregnant from a one-night stand. Panicked and terrified James contacted me. Hadrian in fourth year I was diagnosed with a rare medical disease that rendered me infertile. Additionally in fifth year I discovered that I was from a long-line of Squibs descendant from Merlin and that I was adopted by the Evans. I feared both the Dark and Light side would use me for my heritage. Also I desperately wanted a child. _

_So I struck a deal with James, I would pretend to be the mother of his child if he married me and protected my heritage. I fell in love with you and my role. James and I loved everything about you and we were content, until Sirius carelessly spilt my true heritage in an Order of Phoenix meeting in October 1981. Albus confronted us, telling us about some hack-job prophecy and insisting he take you to raise you as a weapon. James and I refused making plans to leave for Italy and seek out your biological father for protection even as I write this. _

_James and I have changed our Wills, making sure that under no circumstances will we allow Albus Dumbledore to be your magical guardian and have moved the bulk of our inheritances in a vault, which only you can access upon you majority. I don't believe we will live much longer despite our plans. Albus Dumbledore is our secret keeper, but we allowed Sirius to believe is was Peter Pettigrew, and others to believe it is Sirius. Albus had discovered Peter is a Spy for Lord Voldemort, and has been feeding information to Peter to help our cause. _

_Hadrian I fear what Albus plans to do to have you as his weapon… he was so angry when we refused him. Please remember I love you more than life itself._

_**Lillian Potter **_

* * *

_**The Lineage Parchment**_

**Name:** Hadrian Laverne-Ciro Carbone-Peverell – **Gender:** Male – **Date of Birth:** July 31st 1980

**Biological Parents: **

Ciro Laurus Carbone (Father) (1956- )

Jamison Laverne Peverell (Potter) (Male – Mother, Deceased) (1960-1981)

**Adoptive Parent:**

Lillian Anna-Marie Potter nee Evans (1960-1981)

**Titles: **Heir Carbone, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Potter, Lord Ashworth, Flamel Heir, Grindelwald Heir, Black Heir, Lord Myrrdin, Lord St. Germaine, Lord Blackstone and Lord Kensington

**Total Vault Possession: **46 Vaults (Active)

**Properties:** Peverell Estate (Wales, Britain, inhabits: None), Peverell Manor (Scotland, Inhabitants: None), One-half of Hogwarts' castle (Scotland, Inhabitants: 326 Students, 12 Teachers), The Forbidden Forest, Gryffindor Castle (Unknown, Inhabitants: 12 House Elves), Whispering Hollows Magical Village (Wales, Britain), Potter Town House (Cardiff, Wales, Inhabitants: 5 House Elves), Potter Estates (Scotland, Inhabitants: 10 House Elves), Ashworth Manor (Black Forest, Germany, Inhabited: 23 House Elves), Ashworth Primary Magical School (Germany), Ravenclaw Tower (Ireland), St. Germaine Estates (Germany), Blackstone Manor (Venice, Italy), Kensington Manor (London, Inhabitants: 5 House Elves)

**Magical Items:** Innumerable Libraries, Family Grimoires, Cloak of Invisibility, Portraits, Magical Weapons, Potions, Rare Potions Ingredients and Magical Artifacts.

**Possible Creature Inheritances**: Forest Elf (Ravenclaw line), Ice Sprite (Blackstone Line), Frost Fae (Kensington Line), Shadow Fae (Kensington Line) Nereid (St. Germaine Line), Shadow Incubus (Grindelwald line), Elementalist (Potter Line), Forest Elf (Carbone Line), Mountain Elf (Carbone Line), Vampire (Flamel line), Shifter (Gryffindor Line) and High Elf (Myrrdin Line) – **Inheritance Blocked**_** (Albus Dumbledore)**_

**Physical Health/History: **Malnourished, Poor immune System, 36 poorly mended broken bones, three concussions, scarred back, and Unnatural Physical Transfiguration- Anchored to Magic Victim

**Mental Health/History: **NineMental capabilities blocked, Loyalty and Persuasion Spells cast, and overstressed

**Spells:**

_**Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore **_– (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Loyalty to Light Magic**_ – (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Friendship Weasley Family**_ – (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Attraction to Ginny Weasley**_ (Currently Dormant) – Albus Dumbledore

_**Hatred of Dark Magic**_ – (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Hatred of Slytherin**_ – (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Animosity towards Severus Snape**_ – (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Compelled to remain silent about Abuse **_– (Albus Dumbledore)

**Blocks:**

_**Eidetic Memory**_ – 100 percent blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Intelligence Quotient (IQ) 198**_– 90 percent Blocked, 108 percent Active (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Natural Occlumens**_ – 100 percent Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Natural Legilimens (Telepathy)**_ – 100 percent blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Extra Sensory Perception (ESP)/Black Sight:**_ 100 percent Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Innovation**_ – 100 percent Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Creativity**_ – 85 percent blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Cunning/Self Preservation Instincts**_ – 75 percent blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Clairvoyance/Prophetic Dreams**_ – 100 percent Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

**Magical Health/History:** 90 percent of Magic Blocked, most Hereditary Magical Abilities Blocked

**W**_**andless Magic – **_Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Non-verbal Spells**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Parselmagic**_ (Transferred Skill) – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Parseltongue**_ (Transferred Skill) – Partially Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Phoenixian (Language) **_(Gryffindor Skill) – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Natural Healer**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Blood Magic**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Runic Magic**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Anchoring Magic**_ (Peverell Skill) – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Multiple Animagi Forms**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Light Necromancy Skills**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Summoning Magic**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

_**Elemental Manipulation**_ – Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)

Hadrian spent the rest of the evening in the Goblin's infirmary and Ritual chamber as his blocks were undone, his compulsion and loyalty spells were undone, the transfiguration on his physical features were removed and his bones were removed and then re-grown.

* * *

**April 12, 1986 – 2:30 pm**

Hadrian paused before his reflection in the darkened window. His facial features had become far more angular and aristocratic with high cheekbones, which had small hollows just beneath them. He had an angular chin, thin expressive eyebrows, a delicate nose and full and soft pale pink lips. He had almond-shaped aquamarine eyes framed by long and dark eyelashes. His skin-tone was a light coloring of bronze due to his Italian heritage. He had a long swan-like neck and a slender and petite figure. Additionally he had long graceful limbs and pianist fingers. His naturally crimped ebony hair, which ends curled, stopped halfway down his neck. He looked nothing like Lily Potter and very little like James Potter. However, James or Jamison Peverell, son of Charlus Potter and the great grandson of Antioch Peverell, a time traveler, may have also had transfigured facial features to appear more like Charlus and his wife, Dorea Black. Thankfully, no one would recognize him as Harry Potter. Especially now that he had removed Voldemort's Horocrux from his skull and sealed it within a magical mirror of his design.

Turning away from his reflection, Hadrian examined the eight bottle of his own brand of De-Aging Potion, he had invented for further purposes. He needed seven more potions to complete his plans. He also had three of the fifteen adoption potions he needed, one of the four Blood Integration Potions he had created, he had five of the twenty-three complex language potions, two of the seven Heritage potions, he had finished all fifteen Animagus revealing potions he needed, he also had two growth potions he had created, and one of the two temporary aging potions.

Hadrian had also collected several Horocruxes with the Goblin's aid – Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket and the Peverell Resurrection Stone. He had severed the magic anchoring the Soul pieces to the Horocrux and had imprisoned them along with his Horocrux in the mirror he created. The mirror he had created had one purpose that being to hold and combine Tom's Soul pieces until such a time that with the two growth potions, Hadrian could create a new body for Tom.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Author's Note and Contests

**Author's Note**

* * *

The following stories - "Blackbirds – Midnight Melody", "The Child of Shade and Shadow", "The Midnight Apparition" and "The Master of Death: Anagnorisis" are being put on my back-burner, while I focus on my two epic stories, "Volume 01: The Grim Bones Series: Preludes and Nocturnes" and my new Harry Potter/Naruto crossover "Volume 01: The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series: Twisting Destiny". That does not mean I will be forgetting them, but they will be rewritten and expanded on, while in Hiatus. Also, please note that Grim Bones series will be Ten Volumes long with at least three books in every Volume. The first volume, Preludes and Nocturnes, will not feature Harry going to School it is a prelude to the next nine volumes. The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series will be three volumes long with minimum three books in each volume. Please note that the Grim Bones series will be going through a major editing and expansion process before continuing. I am open to idea, and constructive criticism. If you're interested in being my beta continue reading below.

**- Merula Aeolus**

**Volume 01: **_**The Grim Bones Series: Preludes and Nocturnes**_

**Genres:**Mystery/Adventure/Romance/Horror/Drama/Suspense/Angst

**Series Summary:** Slash. Threesomes. Possible Mpreg. AU. OOC. OC(s). On October 31st 1981, the dark lord, Lord Voldemort's reign of terror is ended at the hands of one-years old Neville Longbottom. The orphaned son of Lily and James Potter, Hadrian Jamison Potter, is left on the doorstep of his last remaining relatives. However, had Albus Dumbledore known that Hadrian was blessed with the ancient and obscure gift of Spirit Sight he would've never left the child in the care of Muggles. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Hadrian prematurely learns of the Magical World and with the assistance of an odd old man, Hadrian learns to use his innate abilities. As this tale unfolds, Hadrian becomes the target of much Paranormal Activity, which draws the interest of many people, some good, some bad and some very dangerous

**Future Main Pairing:**Severus Snape/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Potter

**Side Pairings:** Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory/Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black/Nakamura Kotaru (OMC), Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley/Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/N. Tonks, Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson, George Weasley/Lee Jordon, Oliver Wood/Katie Bell, Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett, Caius Noir (OMC)/Luna Lovegood, Mathias Cygnus (OMC)/Catalina LeStrange (OFC), Caspian LeStrange (OMC)/Kalian (OMC),…etc.

**Volume 01: **_**The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series: Twisting Destiny**_

**Genres: **Adventure/Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Angst

**Series Summary: **Slash. Threesomes. AU. OOC. OC(s). An elderly wizard, Albus Dumbledore seeks to find the surviving Magical Children born on July 31st 1980, while the British Ministry of Magic believes Neville Longbottom to be their Chosen Hero destined to destroy Lord Voldemort, since he is the only child born on July 31st that survived on British soil. Lily and James Potter are forced to watch on as their friend, Sirius Black, becomes a shadow of himself after his lover Yukimura Kiyone disappears with their unborn child. On June 21, 1981, Yukimura Kiyone gives birth to a healthy baby boy in the Elemental Nations, and dying she names him Haku. October 10, 1982 Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was born to Namikaze Minato, the legendary Yondaime Hokage, and to Uzumaki Kuchina, a powerful refugee of Uzushiogakure, within hours of his birth he was orphaned, denied his lineage and inheritance, and suffered the hate and disdain of an entire village for something beyond his control. The fate of Konohagakure lies in the hands of its most hated member, who has the ability to manipulate events to his desires. What will happen to the village that scorned him? Haku is raised by his Uncle and Aunt, but when his Uncle discovers his wife and nephew's powerful bloodline limit he slaughters his wife with the Village Mob and turns to kill his nephew when in his panic Haku kills every man, woman and child in the Village with a single Jutsu. 1987 – Jiraiya trades a new identity for Zabuza and a new life for Zabuza and Haku for invaluable information. Zabuza and six years old Haku make their home in Konohagakure no Sato. When Magic and Jutsus mix, deadly just got a new definition.

**Main Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimura Haku

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Gaara/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji/Tsuruoka Tatsuki, Yagura/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Sirius Black/Uzuki Yugao, Momochi Zabuza/Arisawa "Shiro" Mizuiro, Senju Reiko/Haruno Sakura, James Potter/Lily Evans, Severus Snape/Senju Raimei, Adrian Potter/Gillian Weasley, Bill Weasley/Hayden Potter, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Blaise Zabini/Jasmine Potter, Remus Lupin/N. Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Senju Tsunade, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr./Rabastan LeStrange, Charlie Weasley/Temari, Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour, Darius Weasley/Cedric Diggory, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Morino Ibiki/Mitarashi Anko

* * *

**Beta(s)**

I am looking for a group of people interested in helping me learn from my grammatical and punctuation mistakes. I would personally prefer to work with individuals with either a degree in english or education. I have absolutely horrid grammar, punctuation...etc. I would send you or a group on individuals a compiled amount of chapters for you to help me through. I am moving relatively soon and will probably only have access to the net once a month until I earn enough to buy my own laptop. I will however have a lap top from my parents without any internet connection.

If you are interested please contact me through my e-mail which is in my profile. Also please tell me if you'd prefer to work alone or with a group of editors.

* * *

**Contests**

**Cover and Illustration Contest**

I am looking for contestants to submit colored art for my two epic stories. The person whose art I accept as my main art source will win the prize. However should you submit art I claim the right to use it, but your will have credit for your pieces. I'm looking for an artist for the Grim Bones Series with xXxHolic kind of flair. I have not determined the art style for The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series so feel free to submit any kind of art.

**Prize** – Undetermined, open to negotiation, but no money

**Website Design and Building Contest**

It is my dream to open a website, possibly with four other authors, to post my illustrated fan fictions on. I however, will need to save a ton of money to do so. In the meantime, I am opening a contests to website designers, artists and builders to design a site with my required pages. Please note I am looking for a creative designer and artists and an easy way to post my stories. Please contact me at my e-mail, which is in my profile for more information.

**Prize** – Undetermined, open to negotiation, but no money


End file.
